


A Holt of Reality

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A double-drabble response (exactly 200 words) to the Written in Steele September Springboard to answer why, in "Red Holt Steele," Laura had a picture of Ricky Schroeder on the table in her bedroom just prior to her house blowing up. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	A Holt of Reality

A HOLT OF REALITY

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A double-drabble response (exactly 200 words) to the Written in Steele September Springboard to answer why, in _Red Holt Steele_, Laura had a picture of Ricky Schroeder on the table in her bedroom just prior to her house blowing up.

++++++++++

"We need more!" the man shouted. Time was running out and things still didn't meet his approval. "This...," he waved his arms around the bedroom, "...this is just too sparse and impersonal."

A young lady, her arms filled with picture frames, stepped up next to him. "How about these, Kevin?"

"Excellent, Mary! Arrange them on the dresser." He turned around to the group of people milling about behind him. "Get me some lighting over here!"

Kevin slipped behind the camera. He zoomed and focused, pulled back and panned, raised the camera, then lowered it until he was satisfied with his shot.

"Perfect. Makes it look more like a home; like Laura spent time here. And pictures are something very personal that Laura irrevocably loses to the explosion." He popped his head out to the side and smiled at his assistant. "Good thinking, Mary. Touching. Very touching." He returned to perfecting his shot.

"Thanks," Mary answered. "But can you hurry? I have to get the props back from where I..._borrowed_...them. They start filming in a few minutes."

Kevin peered back around his camera again and arched an eyebrow. "Where'd you swipe the props from, Mary?"

"The _Silver Spoons_ set."

END 


End file.
